Pendragons
by Merthurfan1
Summary: There was a time when the Pendragon Family: King Uther, Queen Igraine and Prince Arthur were Happy and blissful. So when the youngest Prince, Merlin Pendragon is born Fate had to intervene and balance good with bad. Can the Pendragon family survive their hardships and stick together?- No Slash Bromance Arthur/Gwen, Morgana/Merlin/Freya
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:  Hey reader's i have a new story! yay! I really like this idea i have thought of, hope you like it too i'll try not to neglect the other story but i just had to write this couldn't wait so please read and review and recommend **

**I don't own Merlin, they idea's are my own however as much as i'd like to own the boys i don't mwahaha**

* * *

******Chapter 1  
**

Camelot was a peaceful and happy kingdom, the people of Camelot were well fed, treated well and protected. Men worked hard with smiles on their faces as women completed their domestic chores singing happily, the children played out in the streets and markets laughing boisterously chasing each other. All the people young and old were grateful and thankful to the royal family that ruled over them, there was not a soul that didn't respect and love the first family which consisted of three member's with another Royal on the way. Maidservants, Manservant's, Farmer's, Everyone was gossiping how radiant and glowing the Queen Igraine looked whilst pregnant with her second child. People talked of how King Uther was a brave, kind and smart ruler and how with his queen by his side they truly were formidable. So as the Pendragon family were expanding everyone was delighted and excited awaiting the new arrival which would surely bring more good fortune and strengthen Camelot.

King Uther sat in his seat at the top of the huge dining table, as he just finished his meal he smiled and sighed in contentment. He glanced to his right where his Queen sat drinking the last of her water, Igraine placed her goblet down and stroked her swelling belly with a tender look in her eye smiling at her unborn baby she looked up and smiled at Uther as their hands intertwined. Four year old Prince Arthur groaned at the mushy scene as he sat opposite his Mother on Uther's left, Uther chuckled ruffling his son's blonde hair as Arthur frowned.

"Hunith, please escort Prince Arthur to his chambers and prepare him for bed" Uther instructed the court Nanny who bowed.

"Yes, of course sire" she replied holding her hand out for the young prince to grab. As if on cue Arthur yawned and rubbed his eyes he slipped off the chair grabbing his nanny's hand and followed Hunith towards the huge doors, the guards let them pass through before closing the doors once again.

Uther squeezed Igraine's hand "My Love, you should also retire to our chambers and rest, you must be exhausted." She smiled at him nodding as Uther placed a hand on her stomach.

"Yes, i'm thinking of an early night tonight, will you be joining me soon?"

Uther nodded "Of course, I just need to read through my speech for tommorow to make sure there's no mistakes, then i'll be over"

Igraine nodded smiling once again "Don't stay up too late."

"I won't my dear" The Blonde Queen stood up pecking him on the cheek she turned around walking out, the guards allowed her through before two of them escorted her to the Chamber's by order of the king who wanted her and the baby protected at all times. When news had spread through Camelot of the pregnancy a mad man had tried to poison the Queen, he paid with his life and the King grew anxious of another attempt seems not everyone wanted the Pendragon's to expand.

The court physician Gauis knocked on the door of the King and Queen's chambers, when he heard a "Come in" he stepped inside and bowed.

"My lady, how are you feeling?" She smiled under her bed duvet.

"I'm very well Gauis, it's just the baby has been kicking alot, i'm a bit worried Arthur was never this active"

Gauis came closer and examined her pulling away he smiled "Worry not my lady, everything is normal its only a matter of weeks of the arrival, he or she may be alittle restless its to be expected. I've brought a supplement it should keep your strength up and calm you." Igraine smiled reassured and drank the vial "Thank you Gauis, goodnight" "Goodnight My lady."

Uther finished reading the last sentence of the speech, reassured he was about to retire to his chambers when the door's opened revealing Sir Gorlois Uther's most trusted and closest friend. The King stood up and grinned "Gorlois, is all well?" Gorlois nodded with a small sad smile.

"Yes My friend, forgive me for disturbing you at this hour but i wanted to ask for permission, Tomorrow is the anniversary of when i first met Vivienne thus i wanted to visit where she rest's by the lake to pay my respects" Gorlois smiled with a sad expression as Uther clapped his shoulder in sympathy.

"Of course my friend, you should take a few men with you for protection and don't worry about Morgana, Arthur's Nanny will look after her." Gorlois smiled at his friend. Two years ago Gorlois and Vivienne were married and Vivienne was pregnant with Morgana, When Morgana was born unfortunately Vivienne died from complications. Gorlois had mourned with grief as the King and Queen supported him and helped raise Morgana, Igraine becoming like a second mother to the two year old girl.

Life could be so cruel sometimes, it made Uther value his family even more.

"Thank you, I must retire to my chambers, Goodnight Sire" Uther smiled tapping his friend's shoulder.

"Goodnight my Friend, I wish you a safe journey tomorrow."

* * *

**Author's Note: ****did ya like? not a very eventful chapter but i promise it'll get action packed later mwaha, is this the calm before the storm? who will be the unborn baby? what will happen next? review and share your theories**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** **Hey y'all i is back with chapter numero 2, thanks to everyone who reviewed favourited and followed hope you'll enjoy reading, also check out my other story called Somebody save me (plug) its real good too hope you like this chap please review tell me what you think excuse any spelling and grammar mistakes.**

* * *

**Chapter 2  
**

The King of Camelot was addressing his court, they were debating on how the citadel could be made more secure and guarded. Suddenly the door's burst open as Sir Ector gasped rushing in "Sire, It's Sir Gorlois he's been mortally wounded and request's your presence immediately." Uther's face paled as he struggled to control his fear and concern "The council is dismissed" he announced as the council grabbed their papers and maps before scurrying out of the room. The king breathed in and out hard before marching to Gauis's chambers as quickly as he could with Sir Ector following in pursuit. With no time to knock the king burst through the door of the physician's chambers rushing to his best friend's side. He clasped the knight's bloody hand as he tried to compose himself "What happened Gorlois?" he whispered Gorlois looked pale as milk and gasped every two seconds struggling to breathe properly "B Ba Bandits" came the reply as Uther's jaw clenched. Sighing in defeat the king looked towards Gauis "Is he going to be alright?" The physician looked troubled at that question "My lord the blade has pierced the heart, I'm afraid there's nothing more i can do" Uther's face displayed a pained expression it couldn't be, his best friend had to make it.

"What about Magic Gauis?" Gauis shook his head "I performed the strongest healing spell i know sire, i fear it's too late" Uther nodded sadly.

"How much longer do we have?" Uther asked focusing his attention on the wounded man in front of him.

"A few hours, two days at most I'm sorry Sire" Gauis replied as Gorlois nodded and smiled at Uther who kept his eyes locked with Gorlois's willing him to heal or some miracle to happen, this couldn't happen. He couldn't die now.

"I I I wish to be in my chamber's when the time comes" Gorlois looked determined at that. "Of course my friend" Uther nodded. The king needed to get away find some air and try to breath without it hurting his chest this much so he turned around and excited the chambers trying not to fall apart.

Walking down the corridor Uther has never felt this helpless before, Gorlois was the closest thing he had to a brother and he wasn't ready to lose him just yet, he had planned for them to grow old and grey and laugh as their children grew up and made alliances. Children, poor Morgana what was to become of her? the girl was barely a toddler she would be all alone in the world. He had already informed his wife and son of the news who were currently praying in the court chapel for a miracle. There was no way Uther could explain what was happening to the young Morgana she was way to young to understand but there had to be a goodbye if someone was leaving. As he made his way to her chambers he composed himself and entered, Hunith bowed in his presence as he saw the young girl in her bed clutching her blanket "Come Morgana, we need to say goodbye to your Father" he swooped down carrying the young girl to Gorlois's chambers.

The meeting or goodbye as it were was heartbreaking to watch as Gorlois was running out of time but told his young daughter to be loyal, strong and brave, Morgana just cuddled at his side she seemed to be listening to her father's voice before closing her eyes and falling asleep. In a corner of the room Igraine sat crying softly tears staining her beautiful cheeks she held on to Arthur who sat on her lap looking equally glum. "Hunith escort Morgana to her chambers" The nanny bowed before carrying the young girl out of the chambers.

"U Uth Uther" Gorlois gasped out Uther rushed to his bedside "Yes my dear friend" Gorlois smiled once more.

"P Ple Please take in Mor Morgana as your ward, promise yo you'll bring her up as your own" Uther's eyes glistened with tears which spilled over.

"I I Know it's a huge wish to ask, but I'm a fa father i wo worry" Uther wiped at his tears before clearing his throat.

"Nonsense, you've earned the right to ask that of me, I vow to you and Morgana she will be brought up as if she's my flesh and blood, i shall provide her with everything she needs you need not worry."

Gorlois nodded and smiled for the last time, his final breath came out and his lungs stopped. Igraine hugged Arthur as she and Uther sobbed harder in grief, Uther gently guided his finger's closing his best friend's eye's allowing him to rest in peace he sobbed as his chest ached.

"UTHER! My water just broke!" Igraine exclaimed.

* * *

**Author's note:** **Did you see that coming? nope? hahahahaha poor Uther can't catch a break i'm having to much fun writing hope you liked please review and tell me of your theories i'd love to know what you think :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: ****Hey there guys, i'm back with another chapter, this was fun to write especially the end which i'm quite proud of, i hope you'll like it the story is building quite nicely in my head. I would love some more reviews because they fuel the writing and motivate me so if don't review i'm screwed lol sorry about the delay have been fasting so no energy anyways hope you enjoy tell me what you'd like to see :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3  
**

Over the next few hours all that could be heard was the Queen screaming in pain, Uther meanwhile paced up and down the corridor rubbing his hands together nervously sighing and cringing as he heard his love scream. It was quite common to have complications whilst giving birth so naturally it put the king on edge, the kingdom would crumble without it's Queen and with Gorlois's death very fresh and raw Uther was the most stressed he had been in his life. The time had come however prophet's had spoke and predicted of the youngest Pendragon being born with the most powerful abilities the land has ever seen, and that together with his/her older brother they would unite and rule the kingdom as one and bring it to greatness.

Uther stood to a stand still as the scream's died down, this was it. A few minutes later the door's to the chamber's opened revealing a very tired looking Gauis there was no smile on the physician's face which increased Uther's anxiety.

"Gauis what news?" Then the physician's face broke into a brilliant smile.

"Congratulation's Sire! It's a Boy!"

Uther let out a breath he didn't know he was holding as laughter replaced the screams that had echoed earlier, Uther could already feel the love building for his youngest son. A another son. A brother for Arthur.

"I wish to see them now" Uther beamed his smile unable to leave his face.

"Of course my lord" Gauis stepped aside allowing the king into the chambers and followed.

Uther raced to the bed, The Queen held her bundle of joy in her arms she grinned as Uther wiped her tears of joy both of them overwhelmed with the latest addition to their family, They would be remembered through all the amazing thing's their children would achieve.

"I'm so in love with him already, he's so beautiful Uther" The King just smiled and nodded, Glancing at his son who was sleeping soundly in his mother's arms.

"He has your black hair and your nose and my dimples, he smiled Uther it was surreal truly a miracle i can feel his power" Uther just continued to beam hearing his wife speak indeed the baby had his raven hair.

"Can i hold him?"

"Of Course"

Uther felt his heart swell as the young prince was placed in his awaiting arms the joy he felt was a feeling he wanted to bottle up.

"Hello my son, i'm your Father i will teach you everything i know, you and your brother are destined for greatness. god i love you so much" he chuckled suddenly overwhelmed by the proud feeling spreading in his chest. He placed a gentle kiss on his son's forehead before dipping down and capturing his wife's lips.

"My love you must be exhausted it's been a very long day you must rest" Igraine nodded yawning on cue. Uther's smile faltered as he remembered.

"Tommorow is the funeral ceremony of my dearest friend Gorlois in the morning, we will also announce the birth of my second son in the afternoon and allow Morgana and Arthur to meet their new brother" Igraine smiled in sympathy. Uther kissed the newborn one more time and placed him in the crib.

"I'll just check on Arthur and Morgana, i'll be a few minutes" with that he left.

Uther finished tucking the children into bed and decided to tell them the news in the morning or Arthur would never sleep and would join his new brother in the crib. As he was returning he tried to control his emotions which were conflicting the mixture of grief and joy swam around his chest confusing him._ How was he supposed to feel? Happy his son was here or sad his best friend was gone?_

As the door's to the chamber's opened Uther gasped in shock the Queen was in a deep sleep and completely unaware of the sight. All Uther could see was a mystical black fog clouding the room but it wasn't smoke there was no smell of fire or ash but it smelt more acidic. The fog cleared alittle and Uther could see a suspicious figure in a cloak muttering some words he didn't understand, what made it worse the figure was leaning over the crib of the newborn Prince. Uther's protective side flared up as he screamed "Guards! Arrest him! How DARE he commit treason in my kingdom!" The guards all rushed in drawing their swords as everyone stood still in confusion. The figure had disappeared with no trace the last of the fog had started to clear up.

Uther rushed to his son's crib checking him over he was alive and sleeping soundly, but to the King's horror the baby had blood drops on his cheek and mouth. Fearfully Uther placed a finger on the baby's chin and lowered the newborn's mouth Uther's breath hitched in this throat as he gulped.

Crimson blood was decorating the infant Prince's mouth.

The figure had fed his son Blood.

* * *

**Authors note: ****haha so the story truly begins mwahaha what did ya think? unexpected right? by the way excuse any spelling or grammar errors due to laziness i don't have beta's just proof read myself. I also borrowed some idea's from a show called Supernatural but don't worry the story is not the same and I don't own Supernatural but my god if i did i would send Sam and Dean to Camelot and orgasm over that (sorry too much info) anyways hope you like please message me or review i'd love to know what you think and also check out my other fic love you guys :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note:**** Hey guys i'm back with another short chapter! thank you to everyone to messaged to say you wanted more. I wasn't sure whether to continue this but i will, I have some great story line's planned different plots than the show with some original concepts. This chapter and chap 5 will see the growth of the Pendragon's and set the story. Chapter 6 will have a time leap which means hell breaks loose and there's some and whump coming your way! p.s who saw Arthur's Bane? how fricking epic was that! whats your theory about the shadow figure who fed the baby Merlin blood? lemme know young Sherlock's haha this is alittle filler but i like the end of this chap  
**

**Chapter 4  
**

Uther stood at the door smiling at the happy scene in front of him, it warmed his heart immensely seeing his young family together, safe, healthy and happy. Igraine sat in her bed leaning over to the small crib next to her stroking baby Merlin's cheek as Arthur was on his knees gazing inside the crib both laughing, smiling and cooing at the sleeping baby. His Royal Highness Prince Merlin was two weeks old and already he had the kingdom wrapped around his baby finger, peasants, knights and nobles were in love with the young prince everyone was overjoyed at his arrival. After that night with the figure feeding blood to the newborn Uther never spoke of it seeing no need to panic everyone, when he confided in Gauis both agreed to increase security and have the prince's and Queen with guards at all times. Uther had taken reassurance from his court who informed him the seer's and prophets speaking of the once and future king, who together with his brother will bring the kingdom to greatness. He had no doubts that his son's would achieve greatness and make the name Pendragon shine as bright as the sun.

Grinning King Uther stepped into the chambers he and his wife shared, he dipped down and kissed Igraine's forehead. Four year old Arthur began listing all the of the things he would teach his baby brother, Uther and Igraine listened and smiled. The bond between the brothers was already clear, in the two weeks of Merlin's arrival they were already inseparable. Baby Merlin would wail and cry out, Hunith desperately tried everything to soothe and comfort him but to no avail. Arthur finished his studies and ran to his brothers side, the blond's voice and touch worked like a charm as the baby prince calmed down and cooed in satisfaction. It was truly incredible to see.

The Pendragon's joked and laughed enjoying the rare moment of normality, Oblivious in their joy they didn't notice the door to the chambers creep open. Two small light green eyes peered in. The small raven haired girl felt sad, she felt forgotten. She wanted her Father to come tell her jokes make her laugh, she wanted her family. Tears ran down her pale cheeks as she clenched her comfort blanket her father had made her.

"Morgana! There you are, I've been looking everywhere for you. Come it's time for bed"

Morgana stepped away from the chamber door looking up she found Hunith smiling in assurance, rushing forward she grabbed Hunith's legs. Hunith bent down scooping the fragile girl in her arms and headed to the chambers next door as more laughter came from the king and queen's chambers.

* * *

**Author's note: ****Sorry that is quite short, calm before the storm ;) more to come i promise. Please review i really appreciate it, they make me write faster and longer too haha i'm off to watch series 5 ep 1 again. Do check out my other story as well you might like it :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**

**Hello is anyone out there still?, Happy Valentine's Day my lovers, I'm Back! hehe im a sorry im such a bad author/uploader. Turns out illness and writers block are not good combinations who knew, anyways Baby's got back now i promise to do more if you guys want it. Im doing abit of a time leap in this chapter because i wanna get right into the story and set it up without too many filler chaps so i hope you guys enjoy reading, try and guess what will be happening with these 3 characters haha please do review the more you do it the faster i'll put more up. Apologies about crap grammar and spelling i try i promise. thanks readers!**

**I don't own Merlin, but i wanna own Merthur so bad**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**_17 Years later..._**

The Youngest Prince of Camelot had just finished training with his older brother and the knights, He was exhausted from developing the skills of his magic combined with training with swords he had double the work. 21 year old Arthur was proving to be quite a challenge when he went to battle mode and relentlessly tried to hack Merlin's body to pieces, Merlin admired the way his brother was so fierce, brave and strong when fighting not that he'd tell Arthur that but he was sure it would cause men double their age to tremble with fear. The Pendragon brothers were the most skilled fighters in Camelot a fact everyone was proud of, if you were to encounter one of them in a fight you better start praying to your lucky stars, The two of them together combined you were done for. It was like that for years the Pendragon name oozed power and respect. Merlin had shed his Armour and had bathed, he made his way to the royal gardens often after a fight. He loved the peace, serenity and simplicity of nature in the gardens. It gave him an opportunity for rare time where he didn't have a title, any duties or responcibilities to carry out.

As Merlin walked down the steps of the castle, he was deep in thought about ways to beat his brother next time in training, when suddenly he was knocked off his feet. Two guards stepped forward to help and protect him but he held up a hand to signal he was fine, He looked up and was instantly mesmerized by two beautiful brown eyes which held his gaze for a second before darting around nervously. He took in the features of the owner of the eyes who was crouching down and he wanted to gasp, he saw pale skin, soft looking pink lips and dark wavy hair framing her face as it flew in the wind. She nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear not knowing where to look,_ WOW_ Merlin thought she was an angel.

The Young Prince smiled slightly, he wanted to apologize but his throat felt dry instead he opted to pick up the sheets he made her drop gathering them in his arms they both stood he offered her the sheets which she took gently.

"I'm so sorry Your Highness, I wasn't paying attention to where i was going..." she adorably rambled on not knowing what to say to avoid the stocks.

Merlin simply stared at her beauty, the longer he did the more butterflies fluttered in his stomach, he felt the infatuation for her blossom so softly. It made him smile wider at her for a minute, he held a hand up to quieten her ramblings.

"It's alright, no harm done" he gave a small smile once more.

His cheek's dimpled as the smile grew wider, it worked in reassuring her as the young servant's shoulders relaxed. She smiled sheepishly at the raven haired Prince.

"What's your name? I haven't seen you here before" he asked intrigued.

She blushed furiously, unsure of herself once again. Royals were hardly known to have conversations or small talk with mere servants, it was usually orders and commands.

"I'm...I...er..." god she was making a fool of herself, in front of a handsome Prince it was so embarrassing.

He frowned at her, as she grew more worried what he must think of her.

Merlin couldn't help but keep his eyes on her, as she blushed and stumbled he found it utterly endearing.

He smiled honestly at her "It's ok, don't be frightened, I mean you no harm." He assured her, equally worried he came off weird.

"My name is Freya, sire" she curtsied scolding herself as she had nearly forgotten to earlier, he grinned at her he looked perfect in every way then again Prince's usually did.

"Nice to meet you Freya" He gently took her hand and kissed her knuckles, They blushed at the small tingles on lips and hand.

Both looked unsure as the silence became awkward neither moving an inch, gaining some confidence she broke the quiet.

"I must attend to these sheets, excuse me my lord" He nodded remembering the royal garden's awaited him.

"Of course" He side stepped walked confidently towards his destination, proud he didn't give in to the urge to look back. She however turned towards him and watched his retreating figure until it disappeared through the gates out of sight. She sighed softly turning to head into the castle when she stopped in her tracks gasping at the unexpected person in front of her.

The King's Ward The Lady Morgana stood in her ethereal beauty wearing the most gorgeous blue dress. She had her arms crossed in a defensive expression, she sent Freya the most heated looks, Glaring intensely at the servant. Morgana's cheek's grew hot from anger as she witnessed the events in front of her. Freya was sure if looks killed she would not be very fortunate at the moment, so she avoid the usual green eyes, which were filled with rage directed at her.

Morgana finally spoke "What are you waiting for? get to you chores" She hissed at the young girl.

Freya winced and hurried away into the castle.

She knew the day would be a long one if it started like this.

* * *

**Author's note: **

**well well...there you have it, Don't worry Arthur fans he'll be a coming soon, hope you liked it review lemme know how to improve it or any idea's you'd like to see. By the way the story is not only romance it has another aspect which i will introducing next... remember the hooded figure (i have some sort of fixation with them haha) at Merlin's crib He'll be a coming too keep reading and find out.**

**Thanks guys the support means alot xxx**


End file.
